


Changes

by damagederudite (orphan_account)



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: Jeanine is undergoing the transformation into a vampire but Evelyn refuses to leave her side.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Kudos: 5





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I combined an awful lot of shows, books, films and myths for my idea of a vampire, oops.

Jeanine lets out a scream of agony and buries her head in her hands. Her body shakes and it feels as though she is being ripped open. She chokes out a sob and falls off of the sofa, landing with a loud thud that attracts the attention of Evelyn.

“Jeanine!” Evelyn comes rushing into the room and drops to the floor, scooping a trembling and screaming Jeanine into her arms. “Shhhh. It will be okay. It will pass.” Evelyn attempts to sooth her but gets nowhere. Jeanine just continues to scream and sob until her throat can no longer produce noise. 

Evelyn refuses to let go the entire time, she won’t leave her. Her mind wanders back to how all of this pain began. 

Evelyn was helping a girl, who had recently been kicked out of Dauntless, adjust to being factionless when she heard a shriek of terror and then of agony. She rushed out to help, assuming that a Dauntless had decided to attack a factionless for fun. What she wasn’t expecting was to see her ex-girlfriend laying on the floor becoming drenched with rain. She was curled into the fetal position and sobbing more than Evelyn thought possible. 

“Jeanine.” she had whispered. “Jeanine tell me what’s wrong. Who did this to you?” 

She got no reply from the mess of a woman.

She crouched down in front of her and started to inspect her body for any sign of her being hurt, the scream had certainly implied as much. She let out a gasp and shook her head in disbelief when she caught sight of what looked like a huge snake bite. Two huge fangs had dug into the side of Jeanine’s neck and Evelyn would have put money on the fact that it wasn’t a snake in the city. 

She didn’t necessarily think that it was a vampire, those aren’t meant to be real, but it didn’t matter what it was. Whatever it was caused Jeanine so much pain and Evelyn wanted nothing more than to look after her. She took her inside and waited for her to be able to function even a little before taking Jeanine home. She has refused to leave since then.

When the pain finally subsides, Jeanine lets out a blood thirsty scream and crawls backwards out of Evelyn’s arms. “Stay away from me!” she screams. “Back away or I’ll kill you!” It was much more of a warning than a threat but it still scared the crap out of Evelyn. 

“Okay.” She stands and begins to slowly back away. “Look, I’m backing away. It’s okay Jeanine. It’s me. It’s Evelyn. No one is trying to hurt you.”

“Someone is trying to hurt you.” Jeanine manages before sobbing again. She doesn’t want to hurt Evelyn, she really doesn’t, but it is becoming harder and harder. Technically, it is possible to be a ‘good vampire’. However, it takes a pure soul and a lot of willpower. Jeanine has neither. She doesn’t know how much longer she has before she completely loses control. It’s been three days, she can’t have much longer before the transformation is over. Before she is a vampire, a blood sucking creature who has zero good intentions. 

Evelyn keeps telling her not to think about it like that, that she will be okay and she will be good. But Jeanine has had nightmares for two nights of what she may look like, what she may do to people. She can’t shake the picture out of her mind. The picture of her massacring villages, causing even more fear than she already does. 

Evelyn’s main concern was the sunlight but after a little research, they discovered that it is a myth. Vampires can be in the sunlight but it hurts them if they are in it for too long and it is too bright. That’s a massive relief considering that Jeanine’s place of work is all glass and she doesn’t really want to have to ask for some blinds because she turned into a vampire during her time off. 

Everyone just thinks that she is sick and no one questions it. They all assume that it must be really bad since she has never taken time off before. The factionless have learnt not to question Evelyn so they don’t even bother to wonder where she has been. 

“Who is trying to hurt me Jeanine?” Evelyn asks softly.

“M-me.” Jeanine chokes out, before sobbing again, 

Evelyn wants to cry too, that’s all Jeanine does at the moment, but she knows she can’t. She needs to be strong for Jeanine. 

She also needs to show that she isn’t afraid. She begins to approach Jeanine again and puts her arm out in front of her. She feels as though she is treating her like a feral dog but it was her first instinct. “Okay Jeanine, I’m going to come close to you again. My name is Evelyn and you don’t want to hurt me.” Evelyn tells her. 

Jeanine looks up, her watery grey eyes wide. “D-don’t.” she stutters.

“I’m not afraid Jeanine.” Evelyn decided days ago that repeatedly saying Jeanine’s name would help her to keep her humanity. “You can keep pushing me away but I am never going anywhere Jeanine.” She crouches down next to her. “Because I love you.” she whispers.

“You love me?!” Jeanine exclaims in shock.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have sprang that on you.” Evelyn watches as Jeanine begins to panic again. 

Jeanine begins to frantically look around before she sees Evelyn’s dark eyes. “I love you too.” she says it so quickly that she doesn’t even initially realise. When she does, she covers her mouth in shock.

Evelyn gives her a small smile and puts her hand behind her back, trying to stop it from shaking so obviously as to not scare her. Jeanine slowly begins to lean against her. A sign of trust that makes tears well up in Evelyn’s eyes. She doesn’t know what will happen to Jeanine, she doesn’t even know if Jeanine will kill her, but she knows that she will love her no matter what happens. If Jeanine isn’t strong enough to resist whatever is coming over her, she will have to distance Jeanine Matthews from the vampire. She’ll just have to consider her dead since she technically is. 

Evelyn delicately places her hand on Jeanine’s head before she begins to stroke her soft and slightly messy blonde hair. Jeanine relaxes under the touch and the tears begin to fall slower and less by the second. 

“It’s okay.” Evelyn reassures both herself and Jeanine. “We will get through this… together.”

Jeanine nods and takes her hand. “Together.” she agrees.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Evelyn stroking Jeanine’s hair and Jeanine tracing patterns on Evelyn’s hand. 

“You know?” Evelyn breaks the silence. “I reckon if you fully commit, you can make a really hot vampire.”

Jeanine smiles a little, “You really think?”

Evelyn nods and plants a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Yeah.”

“I can’t wear black you know.”

“You do enjoy navy though.”

Jeanine laughs a little and nods in agreement.

That’s how they fall asleep, on the floor with Jeanine’s head resting on Evelyn’s shoulder. It’s slightly uncomfortable but at least she calmed down. 

-

Jeanine is awoken by a strong throbbing pain in her gums. She lets out a small whimper before stumbling into the bathroom. She attempts to look at herself in the mirror but sees nothing but the shower behind her. She has to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming and waking Evelyn up. She gasps when she feels fangs. 

She has fangs and she can’t see herself. She is about as vamperish as she is going to get.Tears begin to flow freely from her eyes and a tremble builds up throughout her whole body. 

She doesn’t look away from the mirror, she keeps staring at the nothing she has become. She concentrates hard and, much to her relief, the fangs retract. Curious, she tries to make them reemerge and they do. She forces them back in again and puts her shaking hand to her mouth. 

After a few minutes more of staring at nothing in the mirror, she falls to the ground. She covers her pale face with her hands and releases a sob that she has been holding back. It’s finally happened. She doesn’t feel murderous yet but she hasn’t seen anyone, and who is to say what will happen she sees blood. Nothing good is almost certainly the answer.

-

When Evelyn wakes up, she can hear Jeanine sobbing in the bathroom. Jeanine can no longer sleep, instead she cried all night. 

Evelyn gets up and shakes her stiff limbs out before knocking on the bathroom door. “Jeanine?” she says from the other side of the door. “I’m guessing this isn’t because your period came.” Evelyn attempts a joke. She doesn’t even know if Jeanine will still get periods and she almost vomits when she thinks about what effect seeing period blood could have on a vampire. She curses her mind before walking in when Jeanine doesn’t respond.

She spots Jeanine sobbing in a ball on the cold, tiled floor and sighs before slowly approaching and crouching down in front of her. “Jeanine honey.” she whispers. “What happened?” Jeanine slowly looks up at her, her face red and tear stained. She shakes her head, refusing to say what is wrong with her. She can’t confront it. She can’t tell the woman she loves that she has become a monster, that she doesn’t know if she is safe around her. “Please?” 

Jeanine feels like she has been shot, or staked she supposes now, to the heart when she sees how sad and desperate Evelyn looks. She wants to help and it’s not fair to shut her out. Jeanine takes a deep breath before revealing her fangs. 

Evelyn can’t help the shocked gasp that escapes her lips. She can’t lie, she is a little afraid. She tries to remind herself that it’s just Jeanine. But is she Jeanine anymore? 

“I’m a monster Evelyn.” Jeanine’s voice is quiet, sad and ashamed. She hides her fangs once again and looks at Evelyn with sad and innocent eyes.

“No Jeanine. No you’re not.” Evelyn cautiously wraps her arm around her. “Look, you haven’t hurt me.” Jeanine slowly nods. “And you are so beautiful still.” Evelyn adds. 

Jeanine blushes a little. “Good thing I was already ridiculously pale.” Jeanine jokes. 

Evelyn laughs, “Yes, I suppose so.”

Jeanine begins to cry again and, once again, Evelyn has absolutely no clue why. She wants to ask but instead just allows her to cry, she doesn’t think there is a particular reason. Jeanine has been through so much and she just needs to let it all out. So, Evelyn continues to hug Jeanine as she cries. She won’t leave her. 

When Jeanine’s crying stops, she stands in front of the mirror. “Look Evelyn.” 

Evelyn stands and looks at the mirror, seeing only herself look back. She puts her hand on Jeanine’s shoulder and sees that it looks as though she is touching only air. She squeezes it and sighs. “I’ll help you get ready this morning.” she offers. “You’ll get used to it though… I’m sure.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on.” Evelyn offers Jeanine her hand. Jeanine takes it and Evelyn feels how it trembles. Evelyn leads Jeanine to her bedroom and sits her down on the bed. She leans in and kisses her delicately on the lips. “Is this necrophilia now?” Evelyn says with humour lacing her tone. 

Jeanine rolls her eyes. “Don’t be an arse Evelyn.”

“Sorry.” Evelyn laughs a little. She walks over to the wardrobe. “Okay,” She spins back around to face Jeanine. “You may hate it but I just want to try.” She pulls the darkest navy dress Jeanine owns out of the wardrobe and places it on the blue bed. “Put this on.” she commands. 

“I know what you are doing. I will humour it. Only because you haven’t left me yet.” Jeanine begins to get changed into the dress and fresh underwear. Evelyn turns away for her modesty as she begins to select makeup. 

Evelyn smiles when she sees Jeanine in the dress. “You look stunning Jeanine.” she tells her, aware that Jeanine can no longer see for herself and that she will need all the encouragement she can get. 

“You know,” Jeanine looks down at herself and then back up at Evelyn. “This is the dress I bought and wore for your funeral.”

“Y-you bought a dress especially for my funeral?” Evelyn asks, she is extremely moved by the idea.

“Of course I did Evelyn, I was in love with you.” 

Evelyn’s smile grows and she kisses her again. Jeanine kisses back with more passion this time, the fear of accidentally hurting her slowly fading away with each act of intimacy. She pulls away and puts their foreheads together. 

They stay like that for a while before Evelyn returns to looking for makeup. She doesn’t want Jeanine to look like a stereotypical vampire, she wants Jeanine to feel okay. She wants her to be able to be proud of who she is and say ‘okay, this is me now’. She just wants her to accept herself. And maybe if she accepts herself, she is less likely to cause harm to others. 

“Learning to do makeup without a mirror will be a challenge, good thing you are a genius.” Evelyn says, picking up the makeup she chose and forcing Jeanine to sit down on the bed.

“Don’t make me look like a fool Evelyn.” Jeanine whispers.

“Jeanine…” Evelyn crouches down and takes her hand. “I am not going to take advantage of you like that.”

Jeanine swallows and nods, giving Evelyn a small smile. 

Evelyn begins to apply the makeup. She wasn't allowed it in Abnegation but she used to use it a little in Erudite so it’s not like she has no experience with it. 

When she is done, Jeanine’s face is still pale but her features are enhanced by dark blue eyeshadow with an extreme black eyeliner wing, purple lipstick and a small star in the corner of her left eye. 

“You know I can’t go out looking like a Dauntless.” Jeanine reminds Evelyn when she finishes describing it to her. 

“I know. I just wanted to try it. Maybe make you feel more confident somehow.”

Jeanine pulls Evelyn up to her and wraps her arms around her. “It’s okay Evelyn. I appreciate the effort.”

“I wish I could do more. I wish I could take this all away.”

“Me too Evelyn… Me too.” 

Evelyn looks at her closely. “You still look the same, maybe a little paler but the same. “Jeanine displays her fangs and Evelyn rolls her eyes. “God you can never take a compliment or positive outlook.”

Jeanine grins before hiding them again. “I could terrorise some Abnegations with them.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

“They would be screaming for your head in an instant.”

“Like they aren’t already.” Jeanine jokes. 

“Fair point… Jeanine… Do you know who did this to you?”

Jeanine shakes her head, “They came out of nowhere.” She swallows. “All I saw was a masculine figure and then there were fangs in my neck.”

“They must have also been aware of how sensitive your neck is.” Evelyn smirks.

“Mm, must have been.” 

Evelyn sits beside Jeanine on the bed and rests her head on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I mean look at what came out of this, we found each other again.”

Jeanine smiles and laces their fingers together. “Yeah… And it only took me becoming a blood sucking monster to make it happen.”

“You’re not a monster,” Evelyn tucks a lock of blonde hair behind Jeanine’s ear. “You are the same person you always were. Just immortal and with a thirst for blood.” Evelyn smiles at the end.

“Yeah. ‘The same person’.” Jeanine laughs.

“At least you have access to hospitals for blood.”

“True.”

They lean in and kiss again. 

Jeanine doesn’t know how her future is going to play out. She doesn’t even know how she looks. But she is okay with that for now. She has Evelyn and that’s all she can ask for and more. She will get through this, she has to.


End file.
